Lady of Light
by KnightCavalryGurl
Summary: Eve Knight is a larp and medieval enthusiast. She's out on a larp adventure when all of the sudden she passes out and wakes up in the world of Thedas. Now she finds herself in a world of trouble with no end in sight.


(Soo ... It's been a long time since i've started up or even posted a fanfic. Any advice is greatly welcome, but please be kind ... )

Chapter 1 "Unforseen Complications"

Shouts arose from all over the encampment, foretelling the arrival of the long awaited messenger. Yvienne Chivahle sat proudly upon her high backed throne as the expected courier ran forward and threw himself down into a bow. Her hazel eyes met his blue with silent anticipation.

"Stand ..." She placed her hand upon the hilt of her sword which lean against the armrest, "Tell me your news and be quick about it."

"My apologies Knight Commander, I have run a long distance ..." He took a deep calming breath and stood straight. "The woodland elves have shown themselves traitors to the Alliance. This morning a small group of elves attacked the western outpost and were last seen marching towards the main encampment."

Commander Chivahle sat back and ran a hand through her short black hair while she took in her 'Captains' rough appearance. Her hand then waved at the messenger non-chalontly.

"Let them come, " Her voice was cold and harsh, causing the courier to shiver. "If they dare attack us directly, then i'll have no choice but to destory them."

"Any orders ma'am?"

"Double the guard and increase patrols. If anything changes, come right to me."

The courier-captain gave one last bow before leaving the tent. Yvienne sighed rather loudly and began to examine the gilded hilt of her sword and smiled to herself as she thought of her small ragtag group of soldiers.

"Hey Eve! We have a problem!" Mark ran into the tent, the walkie-talkie in his hand blaring 'elf down' rather loudly. "Nick's on his way to the hospital, so i'm thinking we might have to postpone this quest for another day. We are short on npc's and gm's."

She slumped down into her chair and growled at no one in particular. Now she was pissed and disappointed at the same time. "So how did he hurt himself this time?"

"Well, from what i hear, he took a nasty tumble running down the path. Went through a couple thorn bushes, maybe some poison ivy. Never know with him."

"Jesus ... This is the fourth month in a row."

"Yea ..."

~Well that completely ruins todays excitement.~ She stood and motioned for Mark to help her. ~Weeks of planning down the tubes.~

"What the hell am i going to do for the rest of my day?" She set her latex-foam sword to the side and began stripping out of her very expensive plate armor. "So much for being ready to go."

Mark began helping out by undoing a couple of the many clasps that held her armor together. "We could do a small side quest, but that would throw us off the main storyline for a couple weeks ..."

"That wont do at all." After disassembling most of her costume, they set it down beside the throne and walked silently out of the tent. "Ah well, lets get everyone back to the main camp and begin packing up. Have Joshua bring the truck around so we can begin loading up the tables and props."

"Ill get right on it boss." He gave her a mock salute before running off while shouting various commands through the hand held radio.

Eve Knight, proud larper and medieval enthusiast, stood in front of her massive pavillion tent and glanced around at the encampment. People of many ages and sizes scurried about, carrying and tearing down equipment. She loved every single one of them. They were like her family away from home. But such was the fantastical world of larp.

Thunder sounded overhead as the last of the larpers came running into camp, hoping to beat the rain. But eventually the loud drumming got louder and louder till Eve called all her GM's into her 'office'.

"Alright guys, set up the tavern again and double stake the lines." The tent lit up with light as lightening jumped across the sky, "We aren't going anywhere untill the storm dies down. If you can, send out a mass text to the parents of everyone eighteen years of age and younger."

"And what do you want me to tell them?"

Eve just glanced over to her highest ranking officer and sighed, "Tell them we'll be a bit late today. That we got caught up in the storm."

"Alright, you heard the Commander ..." Joshua jumped up off the ground and clapped his hands, "Get the men to set up the tavern and we'll start dinner inside."

Eve examined both of her Captains, a small smile creeping up onto her lips. Two of the most handsome men in the encampment, and her most trusted. But what most people in the group didnt know was that both had a giant crush on Eve. Often competing against eachother over stupid arguements, and trying to win her over with feats of strength and courage during their missions.

"Should we stay in character for this? We could plan a hasty event ..." Mark brushed a hand through his dark brown hair, pulling it away from his face. "Something like a promotions dinner, or even just a celebration."

"Sounds like a plan." Eve jumped up and skipped over to the tent entrance, "Alright boys, let's get it done. Mark, i want you to oversee the cooks with dinner. And as for you Joshua, you will help me gather everyone together and quickly brief them on the celebratory dinner."

"Yes ma'am."

She watched as both captains took their leave, her gaze following them as they disappeared through the flaps of her tent. She let out a sigh and moved back over throne and reached down to grab her heavy chest plate armor. Being the commander, she learned that suiting up was difficult with only yourself, but she got by just fine.

After finishing with all the straps and buckles, she opened the flap to her tent and walked out into the rain. But just as soon as the rain hit her face, she had a sudden feeling of head rush and began to waver side to side. Her head began to ache and she fell to her knees in pain. The last thing she remembered was the ground rushing up towards her.


End file.
